kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Phosphora
"Yes, you called?" - Phosphora Phosphora the Lightning Flash (電光のエレカ Denkou no Ereka "Eleka the Lightning") is a boss in Kid Icarus: Uprising and one of Viridi's commanders of the Forces of Nature. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Characteristics Appearance Phosphora is a beautiful, young-looking blonde-haired girl. She has a blue scarf that can conduct electricity, causing it to levitate and become rapturous when Phosphora harnesses electricity. She wears blue-and-white clothes in addition to purple bands and black wraps around her arms and legs and has a green-leaved vine wrapped around her body from her arm to her thigh, likely as a token of her affiliation with Viridi. Phosphora can manipulate electricity and turn into a bolt of lightning, allowing her to travel at high speeds and teleport. She is extremely powerful and attacks her enemies ferociously and mercilessly. Personality Phosphora's personality is that of a stereotypical, stuck-up teenage girl. She can be quite rude to her opponents, often pointing out their flaws and mocking them for it, such as Pit's height and Palutena's age. She can also be quite lazy, often passing off comments or events that don't concern her and handling almost everything with a nonchalant attitude. She also has somewhat flirtatious nature, having flirted with Pit on several occasions. Despite these odd quirks, she is a fierce fighter and shows great ferocity in battle. She is very brave and always faces her enemies head on. She can be caring and nice to her friends and allies, though. Abilities As her title implies, Phosphora has the power to manipulate electricity for a number of purposes. With this, she can turn into a bolt of lightning, move at incredible speeds, and teleport. Phosphora can fire bolts of electricity at opponents and electrify the air around her. Phosphora can also use her electrokinesis to create storms. However, if she expends energy too fast, she tires easily and must recharge. Kid Icarus: Uprising After defeating Thanatos in a war between the Forces of Nature and the Underworld Army, Phosphora goes to the abandoned Thunder Cloud Temple to recharge. Lucky for Pit, Phosphora was wounded from her battle with Thanatos, so Pit could defeat her. After her defeat, she disappears in a flash of light. Surprisingly, Phosphora later appears to take care of the Lightning Chariot after Pit arrives at Palutena's Temple and again when Dark Pit was knocked off of it after ramming it into the gateway to the Chaos Vortex that the Chaos Kin created. Phosphora acts somewhat friendly towards Pit and sometimes flirts with him, even in the middle of their fight. She acts much more catty towards Palutena. Idol Description A beautiful and powerful electricity-based warrior in the Forces of Nature. While victorious in her battle with Thanatos, the wounds Phosphora receives make her weak in the fight with Pit that follows. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / Nintendo 3DS As of 3/21/2014, she was confirmed to appear as a trophy in the Wii U version of the game. Due to her orginating from a handheld game, it is very possible that she will appear as a trophy on the 3DS version as well. Gallery Phosphora_919.jpg Phosphora2.gif Phosphoraaa.png Phosphora'sPoses.png|Phosphora's table of expressions. PhosphoraBattlePose.PNG Phosphora.png phosphoralightning.png 039-AKDJ.jpg|AR card of Phoshora from Kid Icarus: Uprising Trivia *In the English version, Phosphora's name is related to the Greek Morning Star god Phosphorus which means light-bringer. Her Japanese name, Eleka, can relate to Electra who in Greek mythology aided her brother Orestes in killing their mother Clytemnestra. Both names are tied to Greek words relating to radiance or light. *The Phosphora Bow weapon is infused from the scarf worn around Phosphora's neck. *According to Masahiro Sakurai, Phosphora is about 16 to 17 years old when converted from the human body. *Phosphora is the only member of Viridi's Forces of Nature to return in a later chapter after initially being defeated in Chapter 14 as a boss, hence her return in Chapter 20, not counting Dyntos' replica of Cragalanche. Quotes *"Aw, you're turning red! That's even cuter." *"Here already? I didn't even have time to take a shower." *"Grind rails huh? Well la-di-da. Wish we had a budget for grind rails..." *"Finishing blow! -- Upon defeating Thanatos *"It's just one fight after another. Today is not my day." *"I take back what I said before. You're not cute at all!" - Upon being defeated by Pit *"Ridiclous!" - When she has gotten weak in her fight with Pit *''"No, 'cause you CAN'T SEE thunder!"'' - Her own "Farewell Cry" *''"I'll hold onto the Lightning Chariot for you."'' *''" ' Absolutely, Lady Palutena.' You're such a yes man, Pit. Good thing you're so cute." ''Flirting wth Pit *''"These are goddesses you're talking to, Pit. Watch your tone!"'' Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Characters Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Allies Category:Forces of Nature Category:Commander Category:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / Nintendo 3DS